<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's a Fetish, You Know by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873732">That's a Fetish, You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Horny idiots, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He seemed to take the white pantyhose she wore as some sort of challenge. </p><p>A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea feat. hoisery fetish and clothed sex fetish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's a Fetish, You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He seemed to take the white pantyhose she wore as some sort of challenge. </p><p>Always teasing her until she soaked through the fabric before he took it off and moved onto anything else, or getting off on her thighs while she still had it on and just barely managing to avoid finishing all over her legs.</p><p>"Goddesses, Claude, show some self-restraint," she'd always chide at him afterwards, but he just grinned, kissed her forehead, and helped her get dressed and tidy again. </p><p>And to be fair, he wasn't the only one to blame, since she also enjoyed and went along with it-- grinding into his fingers over the thin layers, listening to him grunt while he held her legs together and thrusted, feeling him leave bite marks on her upper thigh after the hoisery was off and relishing both the thrill and security of that particular location. </p><p>When she asked why he liked it so much one day, he shrugged and answered, "It's cute."</p><p>(She's pretty sure it's a fetish.)</p><p>---</p><p>Somehow the two of them had the great (awful) idea to make out right before a war council meeting, and because make-out sessions never end as make-out sessions, they had to hasten themselves to finish. </p><p>The idea was to only have the...important parts out, and that was easy enough for Claude, but she'd have to take off her shoes and pantyhose and put them back on afterwards, which was more hassle than either of them could afford. </p><p>So in a moment of both strategic brilliance and horny stupidity, she asked him to tear the crotch area for easy access.</p><p>"Wait, I thought you didn't like ruining these?"</p><p>"I-- I have spares. Now hurry!"</p><p>He was, of course, happy to oblige (with that goddamn shit-eating grin), and they finished with about three minutes left. Miraculously, she managed to take her seat on time and pretend the Alliance leader wasn't hammering away at her in semi-public with her underclothes pushed aside until a moment ago. </p><p>But not having an extra layer covering her there turned out to feel way too breezy and dangerous, especially after something like that. So she kept crossing her legs out of fear that what he left inside would...spill out onto the inside of her dress, or goddess forbid, the seats. </p><p>(She wasn't sure what was more ridiculous-- the premise of that risk, or the fact it turned her on. In the middle of a war council.)</p><p>Right after the meeting was over, she dragged him off and made him compensate for the several hours of flustered anxiety. </p><p>And when they were finished, he had the audacity to suggest,</p><p>"If you have more spares, maybe we can try that again...without the smallclothes underneath."</p><p>She blushed furiously and pounded her fists against his chest before agreeing. </p><p>(This was definitely a fetish, and she might be into it, too.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New dynamic for these two: smart when normal, stupid when horny. </p><p>If I write enough random porn of these two, maybe I'll be able to pretend I wrote them for Kinktober fills later this year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>